Lightweight
by KaitouSpade
Summary: Just a silly little story of how Knuckles thinks Sonic is too light. So he comes up with one option. No more running for Sonic. Read to find out how Knuckles planned to achieve this. Universe: Sonic Boom.


Summary: Just a silly little story of how Knuckles thinks Sonic is too light. So he comes up with one option. No more running for Sonic. Read to find out how Knuckles planned to achieve this.

Universe: Sonic Boom.

It was a day like any other. The gang was out playing volleyball to relieve themselves of their boredom. It was Knuckles, and Sonic against Amy, Tails, and Sticks.

Amy served the ball, which Sonic easily sent back. Leaving Stick to spike the ball.

"I got it!" both Sonic and Knuckles yelled at the same time, both already diving for the ball. Sonic and Knuckles collided and the ball sailed over them as they crashed to the ground. Sonic ended up underneath Knuckles.

"get off. Can't...breathe!" Sonic gasped as he struggled under the large Echidna.

"Knuckles get off him! Your squishing him!" Amy said in panic.

"Oh whoops. Sorry dude," Knuckles said as he got up. Sonic gasped as the weight was lifted off him. Knuckles grabbed Sonic by the waist and lifted him out of the hedgehog shaped imprint he left in the sand. "Whoa...your extremely light Sonic."

Amy and Sticks giggled and Sonic's cheeks burned bright red in embarrassment.

"Ooookay you can put me down now Knuckles," Sonic said. Knuckles shrugged and let go of Sonic, Sonic landed on his butt with an 'oof'.

Sonic got to his feet and brushed himself off.

"You okay Sonic?" Tails asked.

"I'll live."

-

Throughout the entire rest of the day while Sonic was just minding his own business, Knuckles would casually walk up to him, pick him up, and carry him somewhere. this got on the blue hedgehog's nerves.

"Knuckles how many times are you gonna do this?" Sonic asked, the other times he had struggled but he was getting extremely bored of this and just stayed limp in the red echidna's grasp.

Knuckles shrugged. "Well since I figure your so light from running everywhere I'm helping by carrying you to places so you won't have to run and lose weight."

"..." Sonic stared blankly at Knuckles. "Really? That's what your doing...I'm pretty sure that's not how it works..."

"Sure it is...I think..."

"yeah I'm done with this," said Sonic and spindashed free from Knuckles. He quickly ran away.

-

Tails I'm gonna hide out here for a while kay?" Sonic said as he skidded to a stop in Tails' workshop.

"Huh? Why?" Tails asked in confusion.

"Knuckles is driving me crazy! He keeps picking me up and carrying me somewhere random," Sonic explained.

"Why's he doing that? This isn't about that thing that happened this morning is it?" Tails questioned.

"He said it's so I don't run and lose more weight. What does that even mean?!"

Tails facepalmed. "I'm not even going to explain that to you but he is right, that's probably why your so light."

"Huh?" Sonic asked.

"I know. I can't believe I said it either but he is right."

"Not that! Though it is a first. But seriously. I'm confused..."

There was suddenly a loud explosion from outside. Sonic rushed out, followed by Tails.

Dr Eggman was there. "Haha Sonic so good to see you again! And hello to you too Tails.

"What do you want now Egghead?" Sonic asked.

Eggman tried to ignore the 'Egghead' remark. "I just came to get something that's all."

"And what would that be exactly?"

"You!" Eggman said, pressing a button. There was a buzzing sound and some kind of flying machine appeared from the trees. It was orange, red and silver and resembled a prehistoric pterodactyl in a way. Eggman's eggpod flew over and attached to its top. "Behold! Grabberbot!"

"What's it do? grab things?" Sonic laughed. Keeping Eggman busy while Tails called the others.

"Well...yes..." Eggman said.

Sonic paused. "Your kidding right? You build a giant robot that just...grabs things?" he said in disbelief.

"here, how about I just give you a demonstration."

Eggman pressed a button and one of the claws that resembled talons shot out at lightning speed and grabbed Sonic by dug his feet into the ground as the machine started pulling him towards it. But Sonic was easily lifted off the ground. tails jumped and grabbed Sonic's arm and pulled. Both of them were heading towards the machine now.

"Sonic!" A female voice they both recognized as Amy's shouted. Sonic and Tails looked to see Amy, Knuckles and Sticks rushing towards them. The robot yanked on Sonic and Tails lost his grip. luckily Knuckles had been there quick enough to grab hold of Sonic's legs as the birdlike machine flew higher to try and haul Sonic away. But when Knuckles had grabbed Sonic he had pull to machine lower and he was now on the ground again. Sonic cried out as the Grabberbot tried to pull up again, but Knuckles had a firm grip on his ankles and this caused Sonic major pain as he was being pulled in two direction now. Sonic was holding his breath and tried to pry to talons off with his hands.

Knuckles Pulled Sonic closer, releasing one ankle and using his now free hand to grab the machine's 'ankle' that the talon claw was attacked to. He crushed it easily and now that the pull was gone it spiraled backwards from the force. Eggman bailed and detached his eggpod right before Grabberbot crashed and exploded.

Knuckles put Sonic down and grabbed the claws that were still round his midsection, he broke them off easily.

"this isn't over!" Eggman shouted as he flew off.

"um...thanks...Knuckles..." Sonic said awkwardly.

"No problemo. You do know that if you weren't so light then that thing wouldn't have been able to take you that easily..." Knuckles smirked.

"Did you say something?" Sonic said nervously and sped off without another word.

"I think I did..." Knuckles said stupidly.

"I wonder why Eggman wanted to kidnap Sonic," Sticks said.

"he never did say," Tails said.

"What if he tries again?" Amy added.

"We'll just have to keep an eye on Eggman's activity and keep close watch on Sonic as well," Tails said.

"And I know just how," Knuckles said. Smiling to himself at his idea.

-

"Knuckles put me down!" Sonic yelled.

"Nope. I'm guarding you so Eggman doesn't try to take you again," Knuckles said. sitting down and drinking a smoothie with Sonic slung over his shoulder.

"Knuckles this is ridiculous!, let me go!" Sonic growled.

"Nope. Not a chance."

Sonic growled in annoyance.

The others watched in amusement. "I don't think Sonic like this idea," Tails said.

"He does seem pretty annoyed," Amy said.

"Look on the bright side. This is hilarious!" Sticks laughed, clutching her stomach from laughter as she watched the scene fold out in front of her.

"Yeah, it's pretty funny," Amy said.


End file.
